starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pelo
thumb|250px|Los wookies estaban cubiertos en un lanoso pelo de la cabeza a los pies. El '''pelo' o cabello era una colección de pigmentos de hebras en forma de hilo creciendo de la piel de ciertas especies, incluyendo humanos y weequays. El espeso pelo de ciertas formas de vida también se conoce como «pelaje». Tales especies incluyeron los wookiees de KashyyykThe Rebellion Begins y los talz de Orto Plutonia. El pelo viene en una gran variedad de colores, longitudes y grososres.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Como lo ejemplifica el caso de Obi-Wan Kenobi, el cabello perdió su matiz con la vejez.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]][[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] El cabello se podía diseñar de muchas maneras por razones prácticas o estéticas. La humana experta en armas Sabine Wren solía mantener su pelo corto porque a menudo se ponía sudoroso debajo de su casco mandaloriano. Sin embargo, ella también se tiñó trabajos para agregar rayas de arcoiris en su cabello. Además de los tintes convencionales, existía un microplancton Mon Cal que se uniría a cada hebra de cabello, dándole un brillo bioluminiscente.Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook Las reinas de Naboo lucían seguido estilos de cabello muy intricados.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Un producto conocido como gel para el cabello podía aplicarse para dromas cualquier cabello revoltoso que alguien tuviera.Tarkin En humanos, el pelo gris era un símbolo de la edad.Última Oportunidad Un grisáceo prematuro también podía ser señal de estrés, y era común en miembros de la Resistencia.Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia Las Hermanas de la Noche de Dathomir podían inflinjir un hechizo en un individuo al crear un efigie de cera de esa persona. La creación del efigie requería un mechón del pelo de la víctima. Los militares generalmente tenían requisitos con respecto al estilo de cabello de sus oficiales. Por ejemplo, el pelo corto era un requisito en las fuerzas armadas de la República Galáctica.Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva En el Imperio Galáctico, los oficiales a menudo se cortaban el pelo para obtener una eficiencia óptima, pero se les permitía mantenerlo con la condición de que lo usaran sujetos con trenzas apretadas.Estrellas Perdidas Hembras porgs construían nidos usando pelo, fibra o pasto. Apariciones El pelo aparece en casi todos los trabajos de Star Wars. También se hace referencia al cabello en prácticamente todas las novelas y muchas historias cortas de Star Wars, ya que describir el pelo de alguien a menudo se usa para describir un personaje físicamente al lector. *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars Edición Expandida'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars: Edición Expandida'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' * *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil)'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Chewie y los porgs'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * }} Fuentes * *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Anatomía